


Head in the Stars

by theabridgedkuriboh



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabridgedkuriboh/pseuds/theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had his head in the stars, a never-ending dream. A dream that he would never wake up from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic so I hope I did well.

The air felt thin, he struggled to breathe. No sign of relief in sight he could only hope for a glimmer of light. When he looks at her it was like time stopped moving, his heart would start beating, but his hands would shake, her bell blue eyes staring into his soul.

The way she said his name “Chat Noir” made a shiver run down his spine, his mouth run dry and his mind start racing. She made him look like a fool, but made him feel like the happiest fool to ever live. When he was around her he was high on life, but when he was away from her it felt like he was bleeding, dying alone in the world of darkness and despair.

His words come out bold, but his heart was stiff. He wants to hold her close and never let her go, but also let her be free and flutter around, like a ladybug should be.

Cats can’t fly, but oh how he wished he could soar.

“Your miraculous is fading,” Her voice was gentle with a hint of sass. He loved her voice, the way she spoke was so real, no holding back. She was his Ladybug. “Mine will be too before long.”

“But Ladybug, I…” He wanted to tell her everything. He wants to know who she is under that disguise. He wants to be with her even when evil isn’t around. He wants to know who his “Ladybug” really is. But the words don’t come out. He’s left in a sputter of mumbles and lost thought. “I just wanted to say…”

“Go.” She says with a smile. “Before the miraculous wears off.”

‘Maybe I want them to wear off.’ He thinks to himself. He resists the urge to voice his thoughts. The wind blows gently through his blond locks. The same goes for her midnight black hair, the red ribbons brush against her cheeks. He wants to hold her face in his hands and stare into her eyes all day. But with every agonizing reminder from his Miraculous that time was running out, his heart cracked a bit more, close to shattering. ‘Just tell me who you are, My Lady. Please, just finally tell me’.

“I know.” He finally says, evident sadness in his voice.

But Ladybug doesn’t focus on his tone, or the face that he makes. But simply on his response. She makes her get away, quickly leaving the scene to get out of sight so no one would know who she was, the girl behind the mask, the one in control of Ladybug.

Chat Noir looks at his hand, the last few seconds of time left were quickly fading. He made his escape, quickly finding somewhere to hide and allowing the power to come back to Plagg, who was exhausted from the prolonged use. Plagg complains that he’s being hungry, but his words fall flat to Adrien as he makes his way back home to the empty house, where his father would not be, or if he was he would be busy with work, far too busy to notice him, the dark home that seemed to get lonelier and more depressing with each passing day.

As he walks, he looks up at the early night sky and eyes the stars as they glitter and shine above. He immediately thinks of Ladybug, he even thinks of his mother. He remembers the times when he was happier. He wants that feeling back, that feeling of forever bliss, when his heart is swelling with pride and love. He wants Ladybug to be his eternal bliss, his source of love.

But he had his head in the stars, a never-ending dream. A dream that he would never wake up from.


End file.
